


So This Is Love

by soleilla



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pining, Unrequited Love, drunk Solomon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/soleilla
Summary: After returning to the human world, Airi and Solomon decided to take a little detour to spend some time together in the local bar.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> [ so this is love but it's raining and you're next to a fire place ]  
> my friend drew Solomon blushing and it gave me the inspiration to write this and now im very emo about these two

* * *

She couldn’t believe what was happening right now.

Solomon– _King_ Solomon the Wise, the man that she had loathed (well, loathe is too strong of a word to describe her distaste for him), was dead drunk right next to her, a glass of whiskey still in his hand as he giggled softly against his arm. 

He was a drunken mess, and she was there to see all of it.

“Sol, I think you’ve had enough to drink–“

“And _then_ , the bastard thought it would be a _great_ idea to–to go against _me,_ King Solomon the great!” Another laugh bubbled from his throat, his cheeks flushing redder than before as he leaned against his arm, almost as if he was trying his best to keep himself from being too loud. Airi, on the other hand, sighed to herself as she took another drink from her own glass.

Then, just when she thought he wasn’t done humoring himself, she felt him rest his head against her shoulder, mumbling something under his breath.

“You gotta speak up if you have something to say.”

“I’m in love with you.”

_Thump._

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Airi, I love you.”

_Thump, thump._

“Stop,” she stuttered, “Stop joking around and let’s just go home.” Solomon stared at the flushing of her cheeks, the strong scent of whiskey lingering his breath as he grasped her free hand, thankful that she didn’t pull away.

“Airi, I–“

“It’s getting late.” She stands up from her seat, placing the half-empty glass on the counter along with their payment before looking down at the drunken wizard whose hand was still entwined with hers. Helping him up on his feet, they leave the bar without another sound, without another word, and the only interaction they had between each other was the tightening of their hands around one another. The only sounds that accompanied their quiet evening were the chirping of crickets, the rustling of leaves, and on some occasion, the passing of cars from across the other street. 

Airi glanced at her drunken companion who, to her surprise, had been quiet the entire walk. He was staggering, sometimes leaning against her whenever he starts to lose balance, but the moment she squeezes her hand into his and threads her thumb across his own, he’d straighten himself up and start walking properly again. 

“Do you want to take a break by the bench?” she’d asked, just to make sure that he wasn’t on the brink of passing out. Once he nodded, she walks over to the bench and pulls him down to sit, groaning in the process. 

_Thump._

Airi looked down at their hands–tangled in knots with each other–then back up at the young man whose head was falling forward. _Poor guy, he’ll snap his neck like that._

So without any hesitation, she reaches to cup his head and gestured him to rest on her shoulder, to which he replied with a satisfied hum and a smile on his face.

“You smell nice.”

“Do I now?”

“Yeah,” he shifts to her neck, “like coconut.”

She felt the heat from her neck rising to her face.

“ Or mango. Or pineapples. Or–“

“Okay okay, I get it. I smell like a fruit salad.”

Then, he laughed. Solomon’s hearty laughter filled their surroundings, filled her ears, and most importantly, it filled her heart. He’s always been the sly little devil, whose words were poisoned with uncertainty, and in this brief moment, it felt like… like he was able to talk freely to her, without any walls or boundaries, just the sound of the evening streets echoing throughout the empty park. In this moment, he wasn’t the rival that she always saw. 

In this moment, he was the friend she always had.

Airi felt his hand squeeze hers once more, “Sol?”

“I’m in love with you.”

_Thump thump._

“You’re drunk.” Solomon lifts his head, his stormy grey eyes boring into her verdant green ones. She watches his face move closer to her own, her head beginning to spin at the strong scent of alcohol coming from his mouth. He was close– _dangerously_ close to her lips and yet she couldn’t bring herself to move away.

“Airi,” he whispered between their lips, “I’m in love with you.”

_He’s drunk._

She places a hand on his shoulder, eyes lidded with emotions she couldn’t put in words (not now, at least) before finally feeling his lips press against her own. His mouth tasted of whiskey, bitter yet with a hint sweetness in it, and the longer the kiss lasted, the more she melted in his arms, in his touch, in _him._

The evening breeze blew against their skin, making her shiver at the feeling but Solomon was quick; he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers around his neck, deepening the kiss as they did. 

Intoxicating. Addicting. Searing. She could feel her head spinning as he moved his hand up and down her back, the other finding its way into her hair. 

“Sol,” she breathed between kisses, “It’s late.” Solomon pauses, his fingers tracing the small of her back. When she looked down to meet his eyes, she noticed his cheeks burning bright red–not from the alcohol, she presumed–but from the intense make-out session they just had in the middle of the park. His body was hot like a candle-lit flame, burning her skin with every touch; she swore she was melting just by the touch of his fingertips against her back.

“I’m–“

“Let’s go home.” Airi pulled herself away from him, fixing her clothes as she waited for the other to do the same. In the corner of her eyes, she saw him slowly stand up from the bench, brushing his hair as he reaches to hold her hand once more (hoping she wouldn’t pull away). 

“Sol.”

“Just for tonight,” he mumbled, “can we act like we’re more than just friends?”

She bit her lip.

“Just for tonight,” she replied with the entangling of their hands, squeezing his own as she looked at him with a small smile, “just because it’s you.” 

With the sounds of the night enveloping them like a blanket, they proceed to continue their way back home without another word, without another glance, and only the warmth of their hands are what kept them at ease.


End file.
